Save the Cat! KOTOR Beat Sheet Breakdown
by Renee Enderson
Summary: Inspired by Blake Snyder's "Save the Cat!", I present a breakdown of the KOTOR story in the hopes that my fellow fanfic writers will find new inspiration, and that my fellow readers will find a whole new appreciation for the game's story mechanics.


No, this is not a story in the usual sense. Rather, it's the analysis of a story. I could be breaking some sacred fanfiction (dot) net rule, but I know of no better place to post this where my fellow fanfic writers/readers would actually read it to be benefited by it, as any fanfiction (dot) net KOTOR forums are pretty much dead. I hope fanfiction (dot) net will forgive me this sacrilege.

Anyway, I thought everyone here would enjoy the following breakdown of KOTOR 1. I've just been through Blake Snyder's _Save the Cat_. I found it a really good supplement to Vogler's _The Writer's Journey_. _Save the Cat_ analyzes the common story structure behind films. In the book, Snyder presents a "beat sheet" that outlines the major story points universally present in every film, as well as on what page number each point should appear in the script.

Since many of you enjoy reading and writing novelizations of the game, it is my hope that the following beat sheet of KOTOR will further inspire your writing or at least give you a whole new appreciation of the story mechanics behind the game. I primarily focus on the canon version of Revan. Once you finish reading this, it should make sense why the light-sided male Revan with a Bastila romance was canonized. Perhaps in understanding the reasoning behind this decision, those of you who are female Revan and Carth lovers will be able to find healing—or maybe write nasty letters to Bioware instead for not giving Carth his full due.

With no further ado, I present to you the KOTOR 1 beat sheet!

**Opening Image**

Sets the tone, mood, type, and scope of the project. A "before" snapshot.

The opening image is the nostalgic "a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away..." blurb, along with the familiar Star Wars opening scroll, which gives the background story. The scroll gives the essential information: who the evil winner is, and who the poor underdog losers are. Similar to the _A New Hope_ opening scene, we see the _Endar Spire_ under attack. Since the opening scroll told us who the underdogs already were, we already pity the poor little ship as it begins to plunge into the atmosphere.

**Theme Stated**

Secondary character poses question or statement to main character that is theme of the movie.

The theme of the game is redemption. Even if Revan chooses the dark side ending, this is still the theme. He has simply rejected redemption and condemned himself.

The secondary character who states the theme at the beginning is Trask, as obnoxious as he is. He stresses that the main character has taken an oath to protect Bastila, who represents the Republic and hope for victory. I think that the scoundrel character class makes the theme more obvious. This is because the scoundrel has already been offered the path to redemption. He is one who has a criminal record, and has the choice to either go to prison, or be conscripted as a soldier and help the Republic. If KOTOR were to be made into a movie/novel/graphic novel, this should be Revan's ideal false identity. Trask could then emphasize his debt to society. Rescuing Bastila is his chance to repay that debt.

The fact that Trask also sacrifices himself makes the redemption theme that much more poignant. Now Revan's life has been saved. Will he let it all be for nothing? Or will he make Trask's sacrifice mean something? It's almost a substitutionary death, especially if Revan has a scoundrel identity. Even with a false identity, Revan doesn't deserve what Trask did for him, let alone once his true identity is revealed. This is a foreshadowing of how undeserving he really is.

**Set-up**

Introduce or hint at every character in A story; plant character tics to be addressed later on.

First off, I'd like to stress the meaning behind Snyder's book title, _Save the Cat_. The idea he wanted to convey in the title of his book is that we need to make the main character lovable, endearing him to the audience. For example, you could show a scene where our hero saves a cat, or gives money to a homeless man. The game is obviously lacking this element, as we are in full control of the main character. However, for a movie/novel/graphic novel, we would need to show something endearing about his character. Perhaps he can do something to protect Trask and throw himself in harm's way. Perhaps when Trask tells him he owes the Republic a debt, he can acknowledge that debt and freely offer his help without complaint.

We meet Carth. We get the hint from him that Revan has taken quite a bump to the head. Together, they comb Taris searching for Bastila, and finally rescue her. We also meet other companions along the way.

Taris in its own right has many of the plot points that follow. The fact that Revan has to rescue Bastila and find a way off the planet is a catalyst. He has no choice in the matter. He also debates Carth as to whether he wants to help rescue her. Of all the planets in KOTOR, Taris would need the most trimming in order to make the cut into a movie/novel/graphic novel. The reason? Because the catalyst part of the story doesn't really happen until Revan is asked to be trained to be a Jedi and help stop Malak with his visions of the star maps. Most people will fall asleep in the theater before we ever reach that point in the story, unless you take a pair of scissors to most of Taris. Bastila's rescue has to lead into the catalyst quickly.

**Catalyst**

Life-changing event that knocks down house of cards.

The Jedi on Dantooine have discovered that Revan's memories are returning. They hope to exploit his and Bastila's bond to access them. They realize for the first time, since Revan's Force abilities are right underneath the surface, that Revan might be their best hope of stopping Malak. With that, they offer to train Revan in the ways of the Jedi.

**Debate**

Point of no return; character makes a choice.

This is the "refusal of the call" in the Hero's Journey story. This is the one-liner Revan gives, stating that he's just an ordinary guy. What could he possibly do to stop Malak? But in the end, he accepts the Jedi's offer, and his training begins.

**Act II**

A strong, definite change of playing field.

I would say act II really starts after Revan's training is complete, and he sets out to find the first star map on Dantooine. The vision he and Bastila share is the big neon sign that says, "We're off to see the wizard!"

**B-Story**

Often the "love" story; gives us a break from the tension of the A story; carries theme of movie; often uses new "funhouse" version of characters.

While Revan forms friendships with all his companions, the real B story is either the Bastila or Carth romance. A male Revan/Bastila pairing makes for the strongest B story. (I'm sorry, Carth fans!) I'll explain why in a bit. Let's just say for now that the A story (main plot) should intersect with the B story down the road.

The B story should always restate the theme. In the case of a Revan/Carth pairing (Rarth? Revarth? Carthan?), it's forgiveness. In the case of a Revan/Bastila pairing (Rastila? Bevan?), it's that love can save us. When Jolee later appears in the story, his mentoring restates the theme and provides guidance in Revan and Bastila's blossoming romance. His mentoring is essential to that pairing.

Carth really helps restate the theme in terms of forgiveness contributing to redemption. Let's just face it. There's no way Revan can repay society for all his wrongs. Someone needs to forgive his debt. Carth is the strongest character to do this, which is why he makes such a great buddy character when Revan is paired with Bastila. He fills an important role of providing validation and support when Bastila is captured. Without Carth's forgiveness of his debt, Revan might as well put a blaster to his head, because he'd still be stuck with a debt he can't pay. Thus, Carth's forgiveness is essential to the theme.

As for the other characters, they're fun to have, but if you were to make a movie/novel/graphic novel, you'd really have to consider either cutting them out entirely, or cutting out a lot of scenes with them. Juhani is high on the list of characters to cut entirely, as well as Canderous. However, Canderous gives some good background information on the Mandalorian Wars, so keeping him for mild comic relief might be a good idea. But my point is that, once you have a character or two stating the theme, you don't need more. The rest is icing on the cake. They can be cut for time. I'd only keep Mission because you need Zaalbar. We need Zaalbar because his backstory provides an obstacle to obtaining one of the star maps. But their side quests? Cut 'em all. You only need Bastila's and Carth's to drive the theme home.

So, before the next section in the movie, we want to develop the romantic relationship. Carth might have already started teasing Revan for that pairing. On Dantooine, we want Revan to start teasing Bastila. Let the flirtations begin! Of course, this is where we want the characters involved with Revan to state the theme by stating their doubts and hangups. Carth, his desire for revenge. Bastila, her fear of falling to the dark side over an attachment.

**Fun & Games**

"The promise of the premise" / the heart of the movie / all about having fun

The ragtag crew of the _Ebon Hawk_ set out from Dantooine to find the other star maps. They have an adventure on each planet, defeat some bounty hunters and Dark Jedi chasing them, and continue to develop their relationships.

**Midpoint**

Threshold between 1st half and 2nd half; can be false peak or false collapse; stakes are raised; fun and games over.

The _Leviathan_ has caught up to our ragtag crew. Blake Snyder says that the midpoint should not only raise the stakes, but should start a countdown. In other words, a clock starts ticking. They no longer have all the time in the world. They must do something before time runs out.

In KOTOR, Revan and friends must escape the _Leviathan_ before Malak arrives, or else all is lost! Admiral Karath's torture of Revan, Carth, and Bastila hints at just how much the stakes have been raised. If that's what an admiral will do to them, what will Darth Malak do? Oh the horror! The suffering!

**Bad Guys Close In**

Bad guys regroup and send heavy artillery; hero's team begins to unravel.

Revan, Carth, and Bastila are tortured for information. They finally break out of their cells and must now make their way to the bridge, with Sith soldiers in the way. The pressure increases when Karath tells Carth Bastila's little secret.

**All is Lost**

Opposite of midpoint (peak/collapse); whiff of death - old way of thinking dies/give up moment/runaway moment; false defeat; no hope.

Darth Malak arrives and reveals Revan's identity. Bastila is captured, while the others escape. Interestingly enough, the pressure is not let up on the clock. A whole new clock begins ticking. Now there is only so much time until Bastila finally succumbs to torture and falls to the dark side, using her Battle Meditation against the Republic. This raises the stakes to find the final star map in time. It's almost a midpoint in its own right, with Bastila's fall being yet another "all is lost" moment (assuming a light-side Revan).

This point in the story is one of the reasons why I say a Revan/Bastila pairing is stronger than a Revan/Carth pairing. It isn't Carth getting captured here. It's Bastila. Having Revan care for Bastila raises the stakes significantly. If he doesn't care for her, the "all is lost" moment loses its poignancy. However, the fact that Carth now knows the truth does to a degree lend to an "all is lost" moment for a female Revan. She has now lost her budding relationship with him, seemingly for good. But again, the same goes for a male Revan. A male Revan has now lost a good friend. Losing a good friend on top of your love interest? It's a whole lot more devastating.

**Black moment**

Darkest point; main character has lost everything.

Revan has now lost his love interest (assuming a Revan/Bastila pairing), and his friend Carth (see above for logic). He also has to cope with his identity. Can he forgive himself? Will others forgive him? Will he seek vengeance, or will he follow the light? Jolee can continue to mentor him on Bastila, giving him a glimmer of hope for her redemption, but also just as much doubt, given his own tragic story.

Here, Revan goes to the final planet for the last star map. Korriban makes a moody locale for a movie/script/novel. It poses the question of whether he will be light or dark—whether he will redeem himself or condemn himself. He also has a chance to earn Carth's friendship back.

However, I would like to point out a major plot hole: Why isn't Malak sending anyone to stop Revan from finding the final star map? This is why Korriban as the final planet is a horrible locale. Malak could easily send a message to the Sith Academy there with a picture of Revan's face. "Hey, everyone! Be on the lookout for this Jedi! Oh, and here's what his ship looks like!"

Manaan would probably work best as the final planet, as far as plugging plot holes goes. You could argue that Malak would still want kolto access, and that the Republic fleet is too near the place to send a task force to bombard the planet. Thus, coupled with a Republic presence on the planet as well as tight Selkath security, Revan and his crew would be relatively safe there.

Fortunately, it appears Malak is smart enough to leave Dark Jedi in the Rakatan temple, as well as to have the disruptor field turned on over the unknown planet.

**Act III**

A story and B story combine and reveal solution.

Revan makes it to the top of the Rakatan temple. In a lot of ways, I feel that for a movie/novel/graphic novel, Jolee and Juhani shouldn't be there, but should only warn Revan of their vision. Revan should go alone. It makes him more vulnerable and increases the tension. Sort of the same way Peter Jackson sent Frodo into Shelob's lair alone in the Two Towers (well, in Return of the King for the movie version). Granted, I was upset at Peter Jackson's butchering of that scene. I didn't like how his two screenwriter sidekicks separated Frodo and Sam. So I wouldn't blame anyone for not wanting KOTOR butchered in the same fashion.

Anyway, act III truly begins with Revan meeting Bastila atop the Rakatan temple. Remember, Bastila is the ideal B story. As Snyder says, story A and story B must converge here. It isn't Carth on top of the temple. It's Bastila. Bastila acts as a temptress, fitting nicely into the Hero's Journey archetype.

For a dark-sided ending, Bastila's offer makes for a convenient solution to Revan's problem. He can exact vengeance on Malak with her help. She can give him easy access to the Star Forge. Together, they can deceive the Republic and defeat them once and for all. Again, a Carth romance is the weaker B story. For a dark-sided ending, all he does is run away. He offers no solution for defeating Malak. However, his reaction to Revan's fall does serve to condemn Revan.

For a light-sided ending, the solution to defeating Malak is not as apparent. But still it's there. It's the idea that the light is stronger than the dark. Because it's more than just defeating Malak that's at stake. It's Revan's redemption. Bastila's fall crystallizes what he needs to do to be redeemed. A new determination fills him that not all is lost with regards to Bastila. He has seen her fall and hopes to redeem her. Because if he cannot redeem the woman who saved his life when he didn't deserve it, then his own redemption means nothing. He must convince her of her need for a second chance, and forgive her for her fall, the same way he would want to be given a second chance and be forgiven.

**Finale**

Wrap-up; dispatch all bad guys in ascending order, working way up to the boss.

Revan storms the Star Forge. He has another confrontation with Bastila (for a light-side ending). Killing her is not an option for a movie/novel/graphic novel. Again, if the woman who saved his undeserving life dies, then his own redemption is meaningless. His redemption is only complete if he can redeem her.

At last, he faces Malak. For the ultimate light-sided ending, he tries to redeem his old friend. For the dark-sided ending, it's all vengeance and gloating. I would also like to point out that for a dark-sided ending, the treatment of Mission and Zaalbar really brings home his condemnation. Zaalbar's burst of rage on the Star Forge, and subsequent death, states that Revan is both unforgivable and irredeemable. I found it very poignant.

**Final Image**

Opposite of opening image; show how much change has occurred.

Either the Star Forge is destroyed, or the Republic fleet is defeated. Either scene mirrors the destruction of the Endar Spire. The follow-up is the award ceremony for the heroes, or the crowing ceremony for Darth Revan.

That's it! I'm sure it would be an interesting study if someone can pull off a similar breakdown of KOTOR 2. I can't myself, as I never played that game. Though from what I understand it might be more of an example of what not to do in telling a story (like forgetting to finish it—oops!).


End file.
